My Prince
by Baekhyun Wife
Summary: bolehkah aku berharap? kapan kau akan mengetahui perasaan ini?


**My Prince**

By

**Baekhyun Wife**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunduk sambil memainkan gitarku dibalkon kamarku. Meskipun hanya membuat nada nada yang tak enak didengar. Tapi setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa bosanku. Tiba-tiba permainan gitarku terhenti ketika melihat sasuke yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Aku dan sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah sasuke dengan rumahku juga bersebelahan dan kebetulan kamarnya berada disamping kamarku. Aku membenarkan kacamataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku lalu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sikap sasuke aneh. Sepertinya sasuke tengah bertengkar dengan lawan bicaranya ditelfon. Ah ya, aku baru ingat bahwa sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih.

Beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi kekasih seorang sasuke, tapi menurutku mereka sebanding. Kekasih sasuke juga adalah seorang wanita yang populer disekolah, hubungan mereka membuat semua orang disekolah iri, termasuk juga aku.

kekasih sasuke Uzumaki Karin adalah seorang ketua Dance Club disekolahku. Sering aku melihat sasuke dan karin tengah berlatih diruangan dance bersama dengan mesranya. Tak kadang itu membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihatnya. Aku hanya seorang anak dari kelas musik yang tak bisa menari meliuk liukkan tubuhnya seperti karin. Kadang aku sesekali mencoba menari walau tak sepandai karin, tapi tetap saja itu terlihat aneh dimataku.

Tepat ketika kulihat sasuke mematikan ponselnya aku menatapnya dengan pandangan _**'ada apa?' **_mungkin seperti itu yang kebetulan sasuke yang sedang menghadap kepadaku. Kulihat ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan perpindah duduk kekursi yang tersedia dibalkon kamarnya. Kebetulan disampingku ada buku dan pulpen segera aku menulis sesuatu dan memperlihatkan kepada sasuke.

_**"**__**daijōbu**__**ka?"**_ Tulisku dan kulihat sasuke hanya tersenyum, kurasa itu senyum paksaan. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang ditelfonnya tadi. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Karin. Mengingat itu aku menuliskan kata _**"Sorry"**_ dengan emot sedih. Sasuke hanya terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seerti mengusir(?)ku. Dan pada saat itu juga sasuke masuk kekamarnya. Dan aku menghela nafas panjang kecewa. Lagipula lampu kamar sasuke sudah tak menyala berarti dia sudah tidur. Aku pun segera masuk mengingat angin malam dimusim dingin sangatlah dingin.

Aku berjalan kearah meja rias yang berada dikamarku. Memperhatikan diriku dari atas hingga bawah dan ternyata penampilanku jauh dibawah seorang karin. Penampilanku hanya biasa saja, tidak adayang istimewa.

Tidak pernah bergaya, hanya memakai kaos longgar tangan panjang dan celana jeans saat bepergian, kacamata yang menemaniku dalam keseharianku, serta rambut sebahuku yang aneh. Kuakui bahwa diriku adalah seorang yang culun.

Menghela nafas lagi, kusambar gitar yang ku letakkan diranjangku kemudian memainkannya.

_Bamsaedorok changbakke__  
__Haenimi tteugil gidaryeoyo__  
__Achimi omyeon geu saram__  
__Mannal su isseunikkayo__  
__Gomawoyo nae son jabajwoseo_

_Gomawoyo nae nun barabwaseo__  
__Gomawo naega geurideon wangjanim_

_Ireoke nae ape natanajwoseo_

Selesai mengakhiri permainan gitarku aku segera mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur dan berharap mimpi indah malam ini.

**©MyPrince©**

**Normal Pov**

sakura kini tengah berada diruang musik disekolahnya — Konoha Art School. Bisa dilihat berbagai macam alat musik diruangan semua ada. Rambut pink sebahunya kini ia ikat asal mengingat sangat mengganggu ketika ia memainkan gitarnya. Sedang asiknya ia memainkan gitar sampai tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk keruangan itu. Ketika ia sadar ada seseorang yang menodongkan minuman kaleng tepat didepan wajahnya. Sakura melihat sosok itu dan sudah bisa ditebak. Siapa lagi jika bukan sasuke.

"Minumlah." ucapnya. Sakura segera mengambilnya dari tangan sasuke. Bermain gitar selama satu jam— mengingat sekolah sedang bebas karena persiapan untuk pentas seni diacara kelulusan nanti. Semua guru pasti sibuk. Setelah meneguk minuman pemberian sasuke, sakura memperhatikan sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan ruangan itu.

"Kau, tak berlatih untuk pentas seni, sasuke?" tanyanya. Sasuke melirik sakura sekilas.

"Sudah. Hanya sebentar." jawabnya singkat. Sakura ingin bertanya banyak, tetapi melihat keadaan sasuke yang sakura pikir dilema, ia urungkan. Semenjak kejadian semalam, sakura melihat sasuke sangat kacau dan tak terlihat seperti sasuke yang biasa. Apa mungkin? Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikirannya yang tidak-tidak. Kemudian menghela nafas, jika mungkin karin dan sasuke eerr berpisah, mungkinkah sasuke bisa memandangnya? Bukan seperti teman kecil atau tetangga, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita seperti karin. Itu tidak mungkin pikirnya. Sasuke mngerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah sakura.

"Yak, kau kenapa?" sakura tersadar ketika suara bass milik sasuke terdengar. Ia juga hampir terjungkal dari kursi karenanya kalau saja sasuke yang tak sigap menahannya. Wajah sakura kini merah seperti tomat tapi ia sembunyikan dibalik poninya. Sedangkan sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah teman kecilnya. Segera ia menyentil dahi lebar sakura membuat sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini, selalu saja melakukan hal yang hampir membuatmu celaka." keluhnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut sakura. Sakura melebarkan matanya atas tindakan sasuke yang hampir membuatnya pingsan.

_Hei sasuke? Kenapa kau selalu penuh dengan kejutan atas sikapmu dan itu selalu behasil meluluhkan hatiku eh?_

Baru saja sakura merasakan dunianya, tetapi seketika hancur ketika sosok Karin muncul dengan pakaian sehabis dance mungkin. Ia menghampiri sasuke lalu menciumnya tepat didepan sakura. Tak ayal itu membuat timbul rasa nyeri dihatinya.

"Aku mencarimu ternyata ada disini." ucapnya dengan nada merajuk. Sakura mengernyit tak pun serasa ingin muntah. Bagaimana sasuke bisa tahan dengan wanita macam ini? Pikir sakura. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud sasuke. Ayolah, sakura teman sejak kecilnya ia tau semua hal tentang sasuke.

"Ayo kita berlatih kembali, dear.." kulihat sasuke hanya nurut-nurut saja menanggapinya. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sakura diruangan musik itu. Sekilas karin melirik sakura dengan senyum kemenangan yang tercetak diwajahnya. Sedangkan sakura hanya menatap kedua insan itu hampir menghilang dibalik pintu.

_Hei sasuke? Bolehkah aku berharap, _

_kapan kau akan mengetahui perasaanku suatu saat nanti?_

**©MyPrince©**

Lagu EXO - Overdose kini mengalun diruangan dance tersebut. Sasuke dengan lihainya menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu tersebut. Begitu irama musik berhenti sasuke mencari sosok karin yang tak ada disana.

"Dobe, kau melihat karin?" tanya sasuke kepada teman dancenya— Uzumaki Naruto. Jangan tanya mengapa marga karin dengan naruto sama. Mereka berdua adalah sepupu. Naruto yang kini tengah asik memainkan ponselnya tanpa melihat kearah sasuke menjawab."Entahlah. Kau tanya pada sai saja." sasuke menjitak kepala naruto membuat naruto mengaduh.

"Hei! Kau menyakiti kepalaku! Aduh~"

Teriakan naruto tak dihiraukan sasuke yang kini tengah memasang seringai. Itulah akibatnya mengabaikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kini sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu mencari sai dan ia lihat sai tengah mengobrol dengan kekasihnya dan teman sakura dikelas musik— Yamanaka Ino. Dari penglihatan sasuke, bisa dilihat kedua pasangan ini tengah tertawa bersama entah membicarakan hal apa sehingga membuat pasangan ini seperti itu.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan didepan umum,eh?" teguran dari sasuke membuat keduanya melihat kearah sasuke. Mereka tersenyum kikuk— Ah tidak, hanya ino yang tersenyum kikuk. Sai merangkul kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau juga selalu seperti ini dengan karin, sasuke?" ejek sai dan mendapat sikutan dari ino. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ada apa sasuke?" tanya ino.

"Kalian melihat karin?" ino mengangguk sedangkan sai tengah mengusap kepalanya.

"Dia tadi kearah sana. Selanjutnya aku tidak tau." sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Lalu pergi begitu saja. Sai berdecak melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Tidak sopan. Tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pun." decak sai. Membuat ino terkikik.

"Seperti tak mengenal sasuke saja. Dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau benar."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat hingga memutih. Wajahnya memerah emosi karena melihat sosok kekasihnya—Karin tengah berciuman dengan pria lain. Sasuke segera menghampiri mereka. Tarikan kasar sasuke membuat karin tersentak kaget. Bahkan hingga ia tersungkur ketanah sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Lelaki yang berciuman dengan kekasihnya itu segera ia hadiahkan pukulan.

"Beraninya kau!"

**BUGH**

Lelaki itu berhasil menangkis pukulan sasuke lalu memberi pukulan balik ke sasuke. Sasuke lengah dan mendapat pukulan kembali diwajah. Lelaki itu memampangkan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya melihat sasuke yang tak bedaya. Karin menghampiri sasuke yang tergelak ditanah. Baru saja karin akan membantu sasuke berdiri tetapi segera ditepis oleh sasuke.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU JALANG!" teriak sasuke lantang. Tersirat dari nada sasuke yang ia keluarkan itu menyakitkan. Tak menyangka kekasihnya seperti itu. Karin hanya terisak mendengar teriakan sasuke. Sasuke segera meninggakan tempat itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Sakura tak percaya ini, dibalik dinding ia bisa melihat bagaimana karin dengan lelaki yang sekelas dengannya dikelas musik—Tetsushi Kaji. Dan saat itu juga sakura melihat sasuke yang muncul. Sasuke segera melayangkan pukulan kepada kaji. Namun sayang sakura melihat sasuke lengah dan mendapat pukulan di perut dan wajah.

Ingin sakura menolong sasuke, namun setelah melihat kejadian itu kakinya lemas.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU JALANG!" sakura bisa mendengar sasuke meneriaku karin seperti itu. Lalu sasuke berlalu begitu saja dengan terpincang pincang. Karin begitu bodoh karena lebih memilih kaji daripada sasuke yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Semua gadis menginginkan dan mendamba-dambakan seorang sasuke, dan karin lebih memilih meninggalkannya, sungguh bodoh—

Disepanjang koridor sakura berlari mengejar sasuke yang berda jauh didepannya. Sakura terus meneriaki sasuke namun tak dihiraukan. Tapi sakura tidak menyerah. Tak peduli dengan penamilannya saat ini yang terpenting sekarang adalah sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Nafasnya kini mulai terasa pengap. Dadanya nyeri.

"Berhenti disitu, bodoh!" sakura terduduk tak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah lemas akibat mengejar sasuke tadi. Entah kenapa airmatanya lolos begitu saja membanjiri pipinya.

"Kubilang berhenti, sasuke! Aku peduli padamu!" teriaknya lantang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya anpa membalikkan badannya. Sakura mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri sasuke yang sudah diam. Dengan tangan gemetar, sakura menyentuh bahu lebar sasuke.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya lirih. Memberanikan menyentuh luka lebam diwajah sasuke.

"kita ke UKS sekarang." ujar sakura lalu membopong sasuke ke uks. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika sakura mengobati lukanya dan yang sasuke dengar kata maaf dari sakura. Sakura dengan hati-hati mengobati luka sasuke. Ia tak ingin membuat sasuke kesakitan seperti tadi. Sakura mengambil plester dan menempelkannya disudut bibir sasuke yang sedikit robek. Sakura bernafas lega setelah selesai mengobati sasuke. Ia segera membereskan kotak obat itu dan meletakkan kembali ketempat semula tanpa menyadari barabg yang jatu dari saku roknya.

"Aku ke kelas sekarang. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Bye~" ujar sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Ia melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan disana lalu pergi. Setelah kepergian sakura, sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dari kecil, sakura begitu baik kepadanya. Jika harus flashback, sasuke tentu ingat ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda akibat tersandung batu, sakuralah yang dengan sigap mengobati lukanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lagi, lalu mengernyit ketika menangkap sesuatu dari penglihantannya. Sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru polos. Membolak-balikkan buku itu, sasuke yakin ini pasti milik sakura. Sebaiknya ia mengembalikannya setelah pulang sekolah pikirnya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa penasaran juga dari sasuke untuk tidak membuka buku kecil itu. Entah ada setan apa, ia akhirnya membuka buku itu—

**©MyPrince©**

Pentas seni dihari kelulusan disekolah Konoha Art School. Hari kelulusan kelas XII— Sakura dan sasuke dan tentunya kelas XII lainnya. Mereka melemparkan toga bersama-sama yang mereka pakai. Lalu berfoto bersama. Sasuke berhasil menjadi murid terbaik tahun ajaran itu. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Melihat sasuke yang berpidato diatas panggung sangatlah menawan apalagi jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Sakura sendiri tampil berbeda sekarang. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memakai lensa kontak. Rambutnya sedikit ia gelombangkan dan make up diwajahnya yang natural.

Ino menghampiri sakura dengan sebuket bunga mawar pemberian sai ditangannya. Ia berhambur memeluk sakura. Sakura pun membalas pelukan itu. Mereka tertawa bersama dalam pelukan.

"Aku tak percaya kita sudah lulus, sakura." ucap ino bahagia. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. Sakura melepas pelukannya membuat ino mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" sakura hanya tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk kearah panggung.

"Pacarmu." kata sakura terkikik. Ino segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah panggung dan melihat sai, sasuke, naruto, sasori, dan teman-teman yang lainnya diatas panggung. Terlihat sai menghadiahkan ino flying kiss kearahnya membuat ino menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik sakura. Sedangkan sakura terkekeh. Tak sengaja pandangan sakura dan sasuke bertemu dan sasuke tersenyum. Mereka menari diiringi lagu milik EXO - Growl. Mereka menari dengan enerjiknya membuat para gadis disana berteriak histeris.

Sakura yang kini berada di belakang panggung bersama ino memperhatikan sasuke dan teman-temannya menari. Musik berhenti pertanda usai dan sambutan dari para penonton yang wah. Sasuke dan teman-temannya kembali kebelakang panggung. Ino menghampiri sai lalu segera memeluknya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, dan naruto hanya bersiul menggoda dua pasangan itu dan mendapat jitakan dari kiba. Naruto hendak protes namun segera kiba rangkul naruto kuat-kuat membuat naruto brontak. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sasuke menghampiri sakura lalu mengusap kepalanya. Sakura mendongkak dan menatap sasuke yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Giliranmu, pinky. Semoga berhasil." ucapan sasuke itu membuat detak jantung sakura berdebar kencang. Kalimat itu tak lain sebagai penyemangat untuk sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Ino memberi gitar milik sakura kepada sakura lalu memeluknya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Saki." ucap ino.

"Yes, mam." jawab sakura dengan cengiran dan mendapat sentilan dari ino didahinya. Ino menyuruh sakura segera kepanggung.

Lampu yang tadinya redup kini menyala tepat ditempat sakura. Sakura menarik nafas dan mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Bamsaedorok changbakke__  
__Haenimi tteugil gidaryeoyo__  
__Achimi omyeon geu saram__  
__Mannal su isseunikkayo__  
__Gomawoyo nae son jabajwoseo_

_Gomawoyo nae nun barabwaseo_

_Gomawo naega geurideon wangjanim_

_Ireoke nae ape natanajwoseo_

Sasuke memperhatikan sakura yang tengah tampil disana. Irama yang sakura ciptakan sangat tenang. Lagu ini, sasuke pernah mendengar lagu ini. Ketika sasuke tengah bertengkar dengan karin ditelfon. Sakura yang meminta maaf dan dirinya masuk kamar begitu saja. Dan saat itu juga ia mendengar lagu ini.

_Haru jongil haneure_

_Dallimi tteugil gidaryeo__  
__Hanbami omyeon dangsigwa_

_Iyagihal su isseunikkayo__  
__Itjimayo uriui yaksogeul__  
__Itjimayo uriui bimildeureul_

_Itjimayo naega dangsinui nunbiche__  
__Eolmana gaseumi ttwieosseonneunji__  
_

Sasuke masih menatap sakura yang terus memainkan alunan gitarnya dengan lembut. Lagu ini memang sederhana tetapi memiliki arti yang istimewa. Ia mendengar irama sudah terhenti dan melihat sakura yang disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Kini sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Membuka pintu atap itu dan disambut angin yang menerpa kulitnya dan sosok yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sakura sudah tau siapa sosok itu— siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok sakura— teman kecilnya. Ia tersenyum dan dibalas senyum heran oleh sakura.

"Kau kenapa sasuke?"

Mata sakura membulat ketika sasuke memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sakura berontak namun sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Wangi maskulin bisa sakura cium. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya dilehernya sakura membuat wajah sakura memerah.

"Aku baru tau, kau menyukaiku sudah sejak lama." ucap sasuke dengan nada lirih. Sakura tersentak. "B-bagaimana kau tau?" tanya sakura tergugup. Sakura yakin ia tak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun kecuali ino tentang perasaannya pada sasuke. Inopun sudah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan membeberkannya. Tapi ini, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tau, dari semua sikapmu padaku. Cara kau menatapku. Cara kau memanggil namaku. Aku tau itu." ujar sasuke. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mengambil sesuatu lalu menyodorkannya pada sakura.

"B-buku.. Jadi kau membacanya?" tanya sakura tanpa ragu. Sasuke mengangguk dan mendapat pukulan ringan dari sakura. Sakura terus menerus memukul dada bidang sasuke dan dibiarkan oleh sasuke.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Membaca buku milik orang lain, benar-ben..."

"Setidaknya aku mengetahui apa yang kau tulis untukku." sasuke berhasil menghentikan pukulan sakura. Sakura segera memeluk sasuke kuat kuat. Dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sasuke juga tak peduli jika jas yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh airmata sakura. Yang terpenting sekarang sasuke harus menjaga sakura dengan baik.

**©THE END©**

**22 - 04 - 2014**

**BaekhyunWife**


End file.
